Supreme Jeh'Oul
This final boss will require you to swiftly maneuver Vi around the battlefield to avoid his attacks, using all of your previously learned abilities. He has a big serpent body, hitting his head deals bonus damage. He can stand on the left, middle or right of the arena and will move by randomly flying up or down to its new position. You can always see his next position thanks to a transparent eye on the location, this is an essential information as you will need to keep vision on the boss to anticipate his attacks. Thanks to Amethyst's portal, everyone is now united to defeat Jeh'Oul once and for all, these 3 allied fairies will provide a much needed help throughout the fight: * 'Ira: '''she passively protects everyone but Vi and will also provide magical shelter for Vi against Jeh'Oul's deadly ''Scream. * 'Amethyst: '''she will conjure an ice trap and a death ray during ''Crush, stunning Jeh'Oul and giving Vi a good opportunity to strike back at him. * 'Fiola: '''she periodically spawns a life orb for Vi, healing up to 15 health upon touching it. Slightly out-heals ''Poison aura, and is thus essential to survive. Orbs disappear after a while, but don't put yourself in a bad spot just to get them. Damage: * '20 '''Body head / Eye mines / Dark balls / Laser * '''10 '''Body tail Damage over time: * '''120 per minute '''Poison aura * '''10+ ' Demonic seal burn Moves Poison aura Passively deals unavoidable damage to Vi throughout the entire fight. Demonic seal Periodically spawns a large red seal above the platform Vi is standing on, whenever you touch the seal it will slowly gain consistence, until it activates and turns purple, continuously burning Vi until she leaves it. Devour Comes from the front and opens his maw to raze a platform, requiring you to jump over it or change platforms. Ends up behind the platform after. Peep Begins shivering a brief time before quickly charging directly onto Vi before returning to his original position. Dodge by quickly away from the Jeh'Oul, usually with a slide. Can hit from anywhere, which is one of the reason why you should always keep vision of the boss. Crush Quickly rises in the air, disappearing from the arena. Eye mines get spawned randomly everywhere during that time. After a few seconds the boss quickly comes down and attempts to crush Vi. You must lure him into Amethyst's ice trap so she can freeze him and channel her death ray, greatly exposing Jeh'Oul to melee attacks for a brief moment. Annihilate (<80%) Can only be casted whenever the boss is on either side of the arena. Begins channeling an energy laser, angled down at first before quickly rotating, covering the whole arena. Dodge it by letting yourself fall behind a platform and fluttering as the laser comes through, before double jumping back on the platform. Keep in mind that because of the angle you need to fall further down to not get hit if you are on the middle of the arena. Destruction rain (<80%) Can only be casted whenever the boss is at the center of the arena. Launches numerous explosive dark balls into the air. These move very slowly towards a random downwards angle at first but accelerate shortly after. Dodge them by finding a safe spot in the air in-between them. Scream (<70%) Begins shivering and shouting "You are nothing to me!" before letting out a deadly global scream after a few seconds, killing Vi unless she is taking shelter under Ira's protective shield. If you enter the shield at a very clutch timing you may partially get hit, suffering more or less damage and getting slowed for a few seconds. Enrage (<40%) Shivers for a few seconds before entering this phase. Becomes faster overall, will no longer use Crush and Scream. Demonic seal Spawns an additional seal above the other platform. Devour Spawns a demon worm from the ground. Note that it is spawned as a regular enemy, which means that it won't actually activate and start moving as long as he hasn't been on the player screen. Annihilate Angles the laser back down before ending it. Destruction rain Shoots an additional wave right after the first one impacts the ground. Category:Path of Decay